The Revenge of a Lost Soul
by OnehellofaCiel
Summary: The entire story of Ciel's "Mishap" with Grell, this won't make sense unless you've read His Master, Interrogation.  Written by both Myself and Madame Grell.


The Revenge of a Lost Soul

**Madame Grell/ Grey as Grell Sutcliffe and Grey**

**OnehellofaCiel/Stephanie as Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian**

**Stephanie as the Other random awesome people I felt should be in here, and sorry if you three are offended by your things, though I don't think they'll offend you…**

**Editors: Grey and Steph**

**Note: This was all done over private messaging on FF, so technically it's almost dialogue with action, however, it is extremely funny, and very well written, if I do say so myself, so please read it all the way through! Thanks!**

Grey: You're like, gathering an entire ARMY to take out one poor little Reaper XD What on EARTH do you need that many people for? Grell has been relocated to another universe(in other words, he's hiding in the coffee table behind me, telling me what to write

Ciel: It is not my fault that multiple people dislike Grell and wish to have revenge. Why thank you. I do. We can find him, no matter where he's hiding *shadow teleports to your house and drags him out from under the table.*  
>Grell: *yelps in terror* Wait! Please, no! It was an accident! Let me go! *summons death scythe and smashes the shadow* DIE!<br>Grey: Did Sebas-chan get the flowers and apology card? *pathetic smile*  
>Ciel: Of course it was an accident, your chain saw that you've had thousands of years practice with simply "slipped". I'm a shadow, idiot, that won't do anything but go right through me. Shadows have no bodies. No, he has not received them yet. I suppose I could simply leave the revenge to Sebastian himself, but that would be even worse than if I did it, Grell annoys him even more. *goes over and steals the chain saw and handcuffs Grell to the table*. Good luck with getting away this time, reaper...<br>Grell: Wait! Don't you want to see your parent's cinematic records? This is hardly a fair fight if I can't land a blow anyway! And... Surely you wouldn't dare hurt a lady? *rambles on*  
>Ciel: I do not take practice to defile the dead, I have been offered this before and I'll decline again. Says who, and plus, you're a guy... Think carefully on your words Grell, you're not exactly in a good position...<p>

Grell: ...Please let me go~~~?

Ciel: Hmm, give me ten reasons why I should even remotely consider letting you go. Good luck with that, Grell Sutcliff

Grell: 1: I can actually be quite helpful! Remember how much I helped in season two?  
>2: I didn't tell Lizzie about the dress<br>3: I'm too young and beautiful to die!  
>4: I'll be your butler?<br>5: I can be your personal fashion consultant?  
>6: I am secretly Lady GaGa<br>7: Free tickets to Disneyland  
>8: I can make a really good strawberry tart<br>9: I can give you plenty of good information on anyone who you need who is going to die soon  
>10: ...You'd miss me?<br>Ciel: 1. On occasion you can be helpful I suppose.  
>2. If you did you'd be dead, or worse...<br>3. Right. Of course you are.*sarcasm*.  
>4. You wouldn't last a day serving a demon, but you're free to try.<br>5. Never, I like the my clothes the way they are, and Sebastian already has that covered.  
>6. That makes no sense whatsoever.<br>7. I do not have time to go to Disney land, but I'll take these anyways...  
>8. No one makes better food than Sebastian.<br>9. As a demon I can access all the information I need by nightmares.  
>10. Perhaps... But probably not. This is the best you can do? Honestly Grell, try a bit harder. *flips key around finger*<p>

Grell: *as it turns out, Grell was only DISTRACTING Ciel the whole time while he worked the handcuffs off of his wrists! He slowly inches backwards))  
>LOOK! OVER THERE! A DISTRACTION! *dash*<p>

Ciel: *since Ciel is awesome in every way which is demonically possible, he sees this and catches Grell. He is now sitting on Grell's stomach. Grell can't get up. In your face.* Nice try Grell, but there's no way you're getting up unless I move, my shadows are pinning you down. *goes on to half true form with cat ears and tail*. Sebastian will be here in an hour or so, and he can't resist cats. Bid I say a single bad thing that you "did" to me, you'll be dead in a second.  
>Grell:But I didn't do anything! You don't have any respect, do you? All I did was give him a teensy nick on the hand and you go ballistic! ...Anyone would think you were in love with him... HANDS OFF! HE'S MY BASSY!<p>

Ciel: You broke in to my mansion, ruined two walls, shattered a window, ruined my butler's hand, nearly killed me, and disrupted my work for a good three hours, and you expect me to let you go without a consequence? And it was not a "teeny nick", you nearly sliced half his hand off! There was blood everywhere! I am not in love with him, that would be improper and wrong in multiple ways. He isn't yours, he literately belongs to me. My patience is waning down, Grell.

Grell: Grey will do your math homework for a month~?  
>Grey: Wait what?<br>Grell: Okay fine! I'm sorry. Happy now? I said sorry! Now please- can you get off of my chest? Any hot guys wandering nearby might get the wrong impression...  
>Ciel:I do not need anyone to do my school work, I already know all of it anyway, and Lady Grey has her own work to do, so let her be. Fine, I suppose I forgive you, partially, but that still doesn't make up for all the damage to my mansion and butler, and I'm not Sebastian, and he's the one who is in charge of revenge for your cheap little melodrama. No, I will not. You're a man, it doesn't matter, suck it up.<br>Grell: But... But I thought you said you'd let me go? *sparkly eyes*

Ciel: I said I might let me go, not that I would. Be happy I'm not killing you or worse. Now shhh, I'm tired.*curls up like a kitten in Grell's chest with his tail wrapped around him and everything and goes to sleep and purrs. Awwwwwww!*  
>Grell: What could be worse than dea-... Oh... how cute...*pats kitten Ciel on the head until he is sure Ciel is asleep. Then he tries to move Ciel off of his chest, veeeeery carefully*<br>Ciel: *ciel is still asleep. The shadows still have you pinned down so you can't get him off you. Ha, I'm so evil, nothing can defeat adorable kitty Ciel!*.  
>Grell:*Decides to just give up until Ciel wakes up.* Why are you so cute and such a devil at the same time?<br>Ciel: Purrrrrrr...* snuggles more up against Grell and falls deeper asleep if that's even possible. This is so freaking cute oh my god!*. It's a gift.  
>Grell: ...Awwww...*Grell sighs in exasperation and waits.*<br>Ciel: *ciel continues to sleep adorably, and shivers a bit because he's cold. Awwww poor adorable cold little kitten Ciel! He also starts to look like he's having a nightmare.*  
>Grell: So I suppose I'll have to -I HATE myself for this, by the way- l: It's okay, kitty... There's nothing bad! Just a little...*starts singing a lullaby(and Grell actually can sing XD when he choses too. Remember when he accompanies Sebas-chan?)See? Doesn't everyone love Ciel when he's sleeping?*<br>Ciel: * calms down and the nightmare goes away.*

Grell:*pats Ciel again, hating himself for it*  
>Grey: This. Is. Cute!<br>Grell: You're just going to force me to be in a weird state of utter bliss and despising myself until something horrible happens to me, aren't you?  
>Grey: Yup. <p>

Side note:

Steph: this is to fricken cute!  
>Ciel: your making me sound like a tiny kitten, it's demeaning.<br>Steph: Just wait until Sebastian gets here and sees tiny sleeping kitty Ciel! Awwwwww!  
>Ciel: the second we get home you're so dead!<br>Steph: you love me... 

Ciel: *purrs more and meows really quietly. Still shivering, Jeeze what temperature is your house?

More side notes:

Grey: *pats Ciel kitty*  
>Grell: You really aren't going to help me, are you?<br>Grey: Actually, I will.  
>Grell: You WILL? *sparkly eyes*<br>Grey: Yup. *turns him into Cheshire cat Grell* There!  
>Grell: And this helps... How?<br>Grey: Sebastian will glomp you BOTH now!  
>Ciel: I am going to kill both of you, Steph and grey.<br>Authors: good luck with that.  
>Grell: Sebastian! Glomp! Yes!<br>Ciel: I hate you all

Sebastian: *the door gets kicked open and in comes Sebastian...*  
>Grell: Mrow~!*purrs kitty Grell, who is looking very cuddly, especially with a kitten Ciel on top of him*<p>

Sebastian: ah, bocchan, so cute! * picks kitty Ciel off Grell and starts petting him*. Purrrrr...

Grell: Nyaaaaaaaa? *flicks one of his soft fluffy ears*  
>Ciel: (sleepily)Sebastian?<br>Sebastian: awww, my adorable bocchan*pets*.  
>Grell: hey what about me?<br>Sebastian: MY BOCCHAN!  
>Grell: *Grell gently bumps his head against Sebas-chan's shoulder* Nya?<p>

Ciel:(to tired to care (or move) that Sebastian's petting him) purr…  
>Sebastian: Grell, what are you doing?<br>Grell: meow?  
>Sebastian: I'm sorry, but nothing beats my adorable little bocchan.<br>Grell: but-I-kitty-purrrrr?  
>Ciel: Sebastian-purrrr-*tiny adorable kitten meow*<br>Sebastian:Awwwwwwwww! 

Side note:

Grey: ...Aw, I love you, Grell!  
>Grell: You aren't Sebas-chan!<br>Grey: I'll cosplay him for you~  
>Grell: YES!((XD))<br>Ciel: Let's go home Sebastian, we can get revenge some other time.  
>Sebastian: *Sebastian won't move cause of the cuteness. We're doomed.*<br>Grell: I got away that easily?  
>Grey: Yup! Now *in Sebastian cosplay* Shall we go~?<br>Grell: *looking longingly at his Sebas-chan* I suppose...  
>Ciel: Whatever, Sebastian take us home.<br>Sebastian: yes, my adorable kitty bocchan.  
>Ciel: Go die Seba-<br>Sebastian: *Sebastian interrupts him and pets him.*

Best quote from random author side notes not included:

Stephanie's idea of Sebastian: Grell Sutcliffe I want to bite your annoying little head off and rip you to shreds do I can go and cuddle my adorable kitty master…^_^

Grey's idea: Nope, definitely "Bad Romance" XD… I guess your Sebby hates Grell XD 

Later on…

Grell: Ciel, Sebastian... I only have three requests for whatever punishment you decide to give me, if any.  
>1: Not the face! Please?<br>2: Make it fair for the damage- It wasn't THAT bad!  
>3: Kill me if you must, but DON'T let Roisalee get me*cries in terror* She's coming... OH GOD!<br>Ciel:1. Like that's going to happen. Now we're going to aim for it.  
>2. Really? Not that bad? I would watch what you're saying.<br>3. As my contractor, Lady Roisa is free to do whatever she likes with you, including playing with your hair.  
>Forty eight...<br>Grell: No! You have no idea what she plans! It's hideous! You wouldn't feed a lady to a pack of wolves, would you? That's what you'd be doing!*covers face and hides behind chair*  
>Grey: Awwww~! He's so cute when he's scared（＾∇＾）*cuddles him while in her Sebastian cosplay* There there kitty boy~! Forty eight what?<br>Ciel: Like I said, my contractor is free to do whatever she pleases. Forty eight people in my recruit militia over you, Grell Sutcliff. *goes and cuddles with Sebastian still as a kitten, just to rub it in your face.*  
>Grell: Grey, please kill me right now so I don't have to deal with this!<br>Grey: Grell... A-are you serious?  
>Grell: Yes. Please! Just end it all! *dramatic sigh* If you truly loved me, you'd do me this favor.<p>

Grey: Grell...  
>Grell: Quick now!<br>Grey: Grell... I would but...  
>Grell: Eh?<br>Grey: You're so cute when you struggle  
>Grell: I'm doomed... (T . T)<br>Ciel: Even if she did kill you, I'd follow you to hell and bring my militia with me. Thank you Grey, you make my life much easier. Fifty one, by the way...  
>Grell: *acting dramatic as always, but suddenly completely drops the pathetic act* Oh my~ My To Die list has filled up... I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a job to do~!<br>Grey: He was just playing the victim... Of course... 

Even later on…

Grell: Ha! It doesn't matter what rank your reaper (We're talking about **Elspeth Furey,** if you don't know who this is, read my story His Master, Interrogation, chapter 32 Madame Grell's answer) is! We Reapers have a very strict government when it comes to protecting our kind! Our government is similar to that of America's- only we did it RIGHT. And the demon council knows full well that we hunt down demons who have killed Reapers, regardless of protection. You wouldn't be able to do much without getting in trouble. This is of course based on the assumption that you would be able to. I'm going to be honest- I don't think you can! I just move around to much to be pinpointed!  
>Ciel: Who ever said anything about killing you?<p>

Grell: Or maiming. So there. You could get away with hurting me a little, but not a lot. And with an army of 50+ people, if they all did what they wanted, what's the chance I would survive? Slim to none. But it won't happen. Of course.

Ciel: Once again, who said anything about killing you? And it's actually 72 people now, thank you very much. We have been granted by the council an excuse of reimbursement, so we are free to do anything we want to you, within reason, instead of having you pay me back for all of the damage you caused, which is more then you've earned your entire existence, as well as the fact that I have no need for money.

Grell: That is the biggest lie I ever heard! The council doesn't allow stuff like that. Think once before trying to convince me of something. Even if they did, it would be for you and you alone, not seventy one other people included. *sticks out tongue* YOU CAN'T WIN! And as I said, you keep on suggesting that I would survive your planned revenge. But it's the other seventy one people that I'd be worried about.

Ciel: I wouldn't lie about something like this. Alright, then it shall be my and only my revenge. It's a pity, I would have been appeased with allowing the others have their revenge instead of my own, but now you have to deal with the full wrath of a demon lord. Prepare yourself Grell Sutcliffe. It should be me your worried about, crimson reaper...  
>Grell: *Yawn* As I said. The council wouldn't allow any of that. So if you and your army of seventy two want to get the tar beaten out of them by the dispatch, fine. I don't fear YOU. Also, the reason I keep on assuming you intend to kill is because you write things like "Goodbye forever" and "Your time has come to an end". It only makes sense. Anyway. I have a new job and I don't want you getting in my way.<br>Ciel: I have permission from the council, must I say that again? I can find you anywhere, any dimension, any time, there is no escape from what you owe. Now if you merely surrendered we could get this over with and go back to our lives, I have business to attend to.

Sebastian: my lord, what are you doing still talking to that reaper? The court has accepted, it is time to end this.

Ciel: I agree, I practically just said that.

Sebastian: very good, bocchan. Let us begin...  
>Grell: The council wouldn't give you permission unless you stormed in with an army of at least seventy two people and held them up by scythe-point! *face falls* Oh-dear-lord-you-actually-did-that-didn't-you. Grey? GREY! where are you?<br>*meanwhile, at the mall*  
>Grey: I wonder how Grell is doing.<br>Ciel: Your beginning to understand now aren't you? Of course I knew it would take quite a lot of persuasion to convince the court, but it took you that long to figure out what we did, you are slower than I thought. Unfortunately Lady Grey is unavailable at the moment, so sorry...

Grell: Wait... *backs up* Can't we come to a better conclusion than this? Sebas-chan? Wait...

Ciel: *shadow morphs with Sebastian to stand right in front of Grell* What's the matter reaper? Are you scared? This is your doing, this all could have been avoided if you hadn't broken in to my manor and hurt my butler's hand.

Sebastian: Don't expect any pity from me, my master's word is law. I shall follow him everywhere, so should he wish, and I will never lie.

Ciel: how should we begin, I'm feeling slightly tired, let's not make a mess of things.

Sebastian: yes my adorable kitty lord!^_^

Ciel: I told you to stop calling me that!* flattens cat ears against his head and hisses, did you know he has fangs? You do now!*. I've changed my mind, no mercy, we shall be as ravenous as we please...  
>Grell:*suddenly snatches Sebastian and kisses him fiercely* Go ahead then. *shark-toothed grin* My day has been made.<br>Sebastian: I...am...going...to...kill...you!*goes in to true form…!*  
>Ciel: you idiot reaper, your punishment will be sevenfold upon you now*also goes in to true form, which mind you is actually really scary too...^_^*<br>Grell: *gulp* NOT THE FACE!  
>Ciel: I assure you Lady Grey, I plan to do so much worse than merely kill...*snaps fingers and chains bind Grell to the wall by his arms and legs* let's get started shall we...<br>Grell: *shuts eyes* I don't even want to know... Sebas-chan, remember I love you, even if you hate me...  
>Ciel:*runs toward and punches Grell in the face... Really hard* shut up, you will not address Sebastian like that!<br>Sebastian:*kicks Grell really hard, also in the face* of course I hate you, please don't say that I'm on duty after all!  
>Ciel:*kicks Grell's feet out from under him and knocks him to the ground. Starts attacking Grell with shadow energy*<br>Sebastian: my lord, you're going to use to much energy, you won't be able to handle it, you'll be to weak!  
>Ciel: Shut up! I've worked too hard to stop now! I don't give a damn about myself, my soul belongs to you either way, and I will never be able to give it to you! I DON'T CARE!*a couple tears fall down...*<br>Grell: *soft laugh* That's the best you've got? *yelps in pain and then laughs a bit again* that's all the energy you have? Pa~the~tic~  
>Ciel: *rips the chains and throws Grell in to the wall, and continues whipping him with shadow*<br>Sebastian: my lord, stop, please... Let me do it, I don't want to see you injure yourself.  
>Ciel: *who's starting to grow weaker, seeing as he hasn't had a soul in at least fifty years* I'm-...fine*cough* shut up!<br>Sebastian: my lord...  
>Ciel: *places a huge shadow eruption in to Grell's chest, stumbled back against Sebastian, and is breathing really hard*<br>Sebastian: BOCCHAN!  
>Grell:*Gasping for breath on floor* Y...you ...li-little bastard... *cough cough* You... Are just taking out your anger at the world *cough cough* on me...<br>Ciel:*panting hard, falls to his knees.* don't...*cough* touch me...  
>Sebastian: I told you my lord, but why would you use so much life energy for...me?<br>Ciel: shut up I ...*cough* told you...already*falls to the ground*  
>Grell:*also on the floor bleeding and shaking* looks like the brat couldn't*cringe* handle it...*coughs up blood*<br>Sebastian: you have no idea what my lord did to you, do you...?  
>Grell: Wh-what did he do, da-dar-darling... *chokes on blood* Sebas-chan... Why? I'm... So-sorry... *coughs up more blood* What... Pretty.. Pretty red~...<br>Sebastian: every time a demon consumes a soul, it not only provides food, but it gives the demon its shadows and dark powers. The more souls, the more power. My young master has only consumed a singular soul, and so in order to avenge his pride, manor, and myself, he drew energy from his own soul...  
>Ciel: it..*cough* belongs t-t-to you in ... The *cough with blood* f-first place... I shall use it for you until there's nothing left, an free you from me…<br>Sebastian: (at a loss for words) bocchan...no, don't…don't waste such delicacy over me…..thank you…..  
>Ciel: *looks up at Sebastian* what a-are you...*cough* waiting...f-for, it's- y-your turn... To...-*goes completely unconscious with a huge amount of blood*<br>Sebastian: Master!  
>Grell: *smirks through the haze of pain* I wonder why I don't feel overly sorry for him. *cough*<br>Sebastian:*goes over and punches Grell* shut up, you have no idea how this could affect Ciel if he doesn't get energy soon. Don't make me take it from you...  
>Grell: "W-well excuse me *cough* for not feeling sorry for the person who has literally to-to-*cough cough* torn me apart. You know how long this will take to heal? Oh Sebas-chan... *cough* despite your vi-violent behavior, you've only managed to break my *cough* heart..." I don't care how it affects the brat...<br>Sebastian: oh, and how did I manage to do that? Not that it matters either way...

Grell: Y-y-You know... That really wasn't as bad as I expected. Thank goodness.  
>*cough*<p>

Ciel: *with barely any energy, and on the verge of falling back under* Shut...t-the hell...up*cough cough*. You...deserved...t-this...*collapses, aww poor Ciel, you see what you made him do.*.

Sebastian: come young master*picks him up* let's return home.

Grell: Your…j-just going to…*cough* leave….m-m-me here…?

Sebastian: You're a divine being, heal yourself and you can go on with your life… I am sure you have lots of work to catch up on…..

Grell: * using grim reaper powers(is that even a thing?) heals himself* I… I'm going to sleep. GREY!

*still at the mall*

Grey: Thus jacket is SOOOO cute! It looks just like Grell's^_^! *moe*

*At the Phantomhive manor…..*

Sebastian: *washing the blood off of Ciel* Master, did you mean that, about your soul…?

Ciel: Y-yes…..*cough*

Sebastian: *after continuing in silence for the rest of the washing, and after having carried Ciel to bed*

*the door flies open*

Roisa: OH MY GOSH! What did you to do?

Raven: Yeah, Ciel looks like he's about to die…

Jas: *nomming on skittles*

Sebastian: He will be fine for the moment, just a little mishap with a certain reaper…

Roisa: I hope he gets better quickly, he promised to help me learn how to cook^_^! And I need him to come with me to school!

Raven: He needs to come with us for hot blooded too….. we have dibs!

Jas: *NOM!*

Sebastian: I would appreciate it if you all would allow my master to sleep, he needs all the energy he can get…

All: Umm, okay….

*after everyone has left*

Sebastian: I am touched, my lord. Now, on to the matter of acquiring a soul for you to consume, you shall need one soon, if you are to continue on being "The King of Games"…..

Any Volunteers…?

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
